


A Failed Assignment

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Permanently Unfinished [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a hitman hired to kill Charles, but as the night progresses, things end up going very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.
> 
> Come visit at http://charlotte-lancer.tumblr.com/

     When Emma had given Erik his instructions, she had neglected to mention that his target could read minds. As Erik looked around the crowded room for his target, he was grabbed from behind and pulled to face a pretty, young male.

_Who is Emma Frost, and why does she want me dead?_

Erik jerked at the sudden intrusion into his head but found himself unable to so much as shift positions.

_Speak._

Erik said nothing, and attempted to blank his mind. The target grabbed Erik’s wrist and began to walk towards an unoccupied room.

_My name is Charles, not ‘the target.’_

Erik looked down slightly as Charles locked the closed, enjoying the view of his-

     “Ahem,” said the targ- Charles-”as interesting I may be, I’d still like to know why you’re supposed to kill me.”

Charles’ lips were a lovely red as he spoke. Erik couldn’t help but imagine how they would looked wrapped around his- Erik mentally cut himself off, now hyper-aware of the telepath standing not three feet from him. The telepath who was now staring at him with a mildly incredulous look on his face. This one was too pretty to kill.

     “My employer didn’t give any details. The sum of our acquaintanceship amounts to ‘$50,000 to kill Charles Xavier.’ In my line of work, I find that it’s prudent not to ask too many questions. I’m not going to kill you.”

Charles smirked, “I already knew that. I was thinking that there was something else we might do. Plenty of time to worry about Mrs. Frost in the morning.” With that, Charles stepped forward, wrapped his hand around the back of Erik’s neck, and pressed their lips together. Erik hesitated for half of a second, then put his hand around Charles’ waist, and leaned into the kiss.

     Charles walked them towards an almost comically oversized bed, and the two of them tumbled onto it together, both too reluctant to let go of the other. Erik locked the door with one fleeting thought before shifting to press a kiss to Charles’ neck. He trailed them down to the collar of Charles’ shirt, then brought his hand upwards to unbutton the collar. Charles writhed and pleasure, and let out a low moan as Erik began to nip at his neck.

     Charles reached down towards the front of Erik’s pants, and began to undo the button, then the zipper. Erik choked back a moan, and tugged a hand through Charles’ soft hair. Charles undid his own pants with a casual flick of his wrist, and began to wriggle against Erik. Erik could feel himself hardening, and could feel Charles’ already-hard erection poking against him. He took Charles’ length into his hand, and began to stroke. Charles was unable to stifle the moan that followed, and reached down to return the favor. Erik could feel a wave of emotion rolling of of Charles, lust and pleasure and desire, and he held no doubt that the exact same thoughts were projecting off of him.

 

 

 

 

Come visit at <http://charlotte-lancer.tumblr.com/>


	2. Chapter 2

Erik woke to the unfamiliar feeling of a body pressed against his side, and an arm draped over his own. After a brief second of confusion, last night’s events re-entered his mind. The telepath. Sex. No murder. Forget Charles, Emma was going to kill _him_ now. Behind him, he felt the beds other occupant stir. Erik turned in time to see Charles slowly blink awake, quickly looking confused before he, too, remembered what had taken place.

“Good morning,” said Charles, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Erik mumbled a reply, which seemed to amuse Charles. Charles pulled Erik closer to him, and pressed a kiss against his mouth. Erik pulled away, and said,

“She’s going to know I didn’t kill you as soon as she wakes up. We should probably get out of here before then.” Charles nodded his agreement, and stood up. Just then, there was a banging on the door.

“Charles, I know you’re in there. I can’t believe you left me all alone with those investors to go sleep with some woman!” The banging on the door continued, and Erik was almost certain that the door couldn't hold out much longer, when Charles finally walked over and opened the door. An irate blonde woman stood on the other side. She glanced into the room, and a look of mild shock briefly passed over her face when she spotted Erik attempting to shrink into the corner.

“Who’s he?” asked the blonde.

“Ah, Raven, that’s, um, Erik.” Charles looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him. Erik stepped forward, and reached his hand out towards Raven.

“Hello, I’m Erik. I’m a… a business acquaintance, of Charles’.” Raven’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief, but she said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik saw Charles suddenly flings his hands up over his ears.

“Whats going on?” asked Raven,

“She’s awake,” Charles growled, pain evident in his voice.

“Who’s aw-” began Raven,

“Verdammt,” said Erik, “time to go.” Erik put his hand around Charles’ shoulder, and started to lead him out of the room. Raven had the good sense to follow behind him. Erik used his powers to bring his car to the closest exit of the house, and set Charles into the passenger’s seat. Raven climbed into the back seat, her line of questioning ceased for at least the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Thank you for reading.


End file.
